


I live on the right side; I sleep on the left

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Sugar Daddies [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, RPF Crossover, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, in which Sam Winchester has Sugar Daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live on the right side; I sleep on the left

**Author's Note:**

> Notes. Okay, I wrote this because 1) I REALLY REALLY WANTED TO 2) I wanted to try a story that didn't rely so heavily on dialogue and plot [read: shameless PWP] and 3) write something without using some of the words I'm SO used to...you know what they are. I succeeded on some points - not so much on the whole no-plot thing. This threesome is probably the hottest thing I've ever imagined, so welcome to my head! Title from "Death" by White Lies. Which is a remarkably awesome, happy song despite the title.

**I live on the right side; I sleep on the left.**  
Jared/Jensen/Sam Winchester. NC17.  
Warnings: Young!Sam [18] and references to underage!Sam [16]. Threesome. Use of a dildo.

 

Jared's at the door with the first, quiet rap of knuckles. Jensen doesn't move from his seat on the blandly upholstered chair until Sam and Jared appear back in the hotel room a moment later. He knows Jared used that quick minute out of Jensen's line of sight to delve briefly, but deeply, into Sam's mouth before he was forced to share the boy.

When Sam sees him leaning back, arms draped patiently over the chair, he drops his small, worn duffel bag and rushes to Jensen's lap. Sam's all sharp angles and long limbs attempting to fold around him and Sam allows Jensen to indulge in what Jared's already taken. Their young man's mouth is sweet and warm against Jensen's, immediately parting for Jensen's tongue to sweep along his. With the boy pressed against his bare chest, Jensen can feel how hot Sam's body is beneath the thin jacket and faded t-shirt the boy's wearing. Jensen's hands settle on hip-points of heat and lets Sam nip gently at his moistened lips like a bee on a quest for intoxicating pollen.

"'M sorry if I was late," the boy whispers to Jensen, scenting beneath the ridge of the older man's jaw while his tousled hair tickles Jensen's ear. "It was hard to slip away."

"We're just glad you called when you got to town." Jared seats himself on the edge of the large bed, facing Sam's back.

This was a pattern repeated many times over the last two years. If Sam's family traveled close enough to Jared and Jensen in Texas, he'd always manage to shake his father and overprotective brother and meet with the older men. Theirs was a need borne of mutual lust and control. Jensen had never seen anything so starkly erotic as his lover and Sam wrapped tightly together - Jared's larger, muscled limbs twined around Sam's slighter, lithe body. Nothing got Jared off faster than being buried in Sam for Jensen to watch. Jensen reveled in the chance to control his lover and their boy.

And the two of them gave Sam so much - everything they could afford to bestow.

He could barely be called their boy anymore. Just eighteen and filling out his frame more every time they saw him, Sam was on the cusp of being a man and it was beautiful to see. The young man's appeal had never been rooted in his age for Jensen and Jared. Not even his physical appearance held sole sway. Sam's spirit - the whole much greater than the sum of his parts - is the true enticement.

Jared's hazel eyes burn into Sam and him. Jensen makes no move to tip Sam off his lap and hand him over to his lover's attention. He wants his fill of their boy first.

"I had to come." Sam's words fall as warm puffs of breath on Jensen's cheek and he sits straight against Jensen's chest. "It's all getting to be too much right now - I have to -"

"Sssssh, Sam." Jensen's hiss halts his words and he hears the soothing sound echoed from behind Sam. "You're here. Don't think about anything else."

He can almost see the frantic thoughts slow to a halt behind Sam's eyes, nearly the same tint of burnished gold as Jared's. He desperately craves seeing Sam's dark pupils widen, dilate in passion rather than panic over the young man's issues that Jensen won't allow in the room with them. With this. Jensen's spread palms move to the curve of Sam's lower back to grip him closer. Sam's tongue is one of the softest things Jensen has ever felt. The supple muscle is steady and sure, gliding along the ridges on the roof of Jensen's mouth. It tickles, makes Jensen shiver.

Jared's stripping off his own loose shirt; the movements are swift and hushed in Jensen's periphery. His lover is getting impatient. Too bad Jensen could keep this up for hours.

His tongue plays along Sam's, exploring hands wander where they will. The hard line of Sam hidden under clothing rubs against Jensen's stomach as instinct sets the two men grinding together. The fire kindles more rapidly in Sam, the spark catching faster than Jensen's used to. The boy ruts firmly against Jensen and lets the older man dominate his mouth.

And Jared watches beneath the charade of patience. He sits only in his dark slacks, hands twisting and flexing together, physically restraining from just taking Sam off Jensen. He knows better.

When Sam's shaking reaches its peak, Jensen pushes him back, one last lick bestowed on his open, red lips.

"Eager tonight, Sam?" Jensen avoids the young man's seeking mouth when he tries to lean into Jensen's space again.

There's a desperate edge cutting into Sam and Jensen doesn't like it. Whatever's got the boy so urgent followed him here and Jensen will do his best to banish those feelings.

"Are you ready?" It's the only time Jensen will ask; the answer's always the same.

Sam nods to him and Jensen nods to Jared.

"Did you do what we asked?"

The boy grinds his ass down on Jensen's hard thigh in response.

"Good boy."

Jared's arms encircle Sam and pull him from Jensen's embrace. They stand between Jensen's open thighs and wait, swaying slightly in tandem as if they cannot be still so long with the heat in their blood urging movement.

His lovers obey when Jensen asks them to strip, sparse motions more for efficiency than for show. Jared's bare first, sliding pants down to reveal nothing but skin that fades from bronzed to pale. His arousal is heavy, laying low on Jared's thigh as he helps Sam strip in turn, the actions causing his shaft to fill further with blood.

They move onto the bed without being told. Sam's placed between the older men's eyes and one look from Jensen has Jared pulling their boy into a rough kiss. Every aspect of Jared's oral possession is an exhibition for Jensen's voyeuristic streak. He never realized how decadent it was to watch to beautiful men like this, more so when he loved and cared for both so deeply.

Sam's back is to Jensen but he can hear the young man's whimpers and whines perfectly. Jared's mouth can drive him crazy. Though he cannot see, Jensen imagines too well what his lover is doing to their boy. Large hands wind around a narrow waist, gripping and kneading at Sam's ass. Long fingers dart low to rub into the dark, shadowed crease until Jared spreads Sam to Jensen's eyes. The low light of the bed lamp reflects on the slick around Sam's entrance.

But Jensen's darkening eyes are drawn only to the sight between, the clear silicone shaft lodged firmly within Sam's body. He doesn't really recall what urge had him asking Sam for this over the phone, ambushed by the image and needing to see it in the flesh. Jensen can remember the expression on Jared's face while he listened to the details Jensen gave - breath quickening, cheeks colored with a pink flush. He'd come up behind Jensen while he was still on the phone with Sam, purring his approval into Jensen's unoccupied ear when Sam could hear.

Reality trumps imagination. No wonder Sam had writhed so eagerly in Jensen's lap; he'll ask later just how long Sam had the plug in before coming to the hotel. His breath skips involuntarily when Jared's fingers find the exposed end of the plug, feeling how warm the silicone is, wicking heat from deep in Sam's body. Hazel eyes find green over Sam's shoulder - Jared's teeth are a perfect white line before they sink into the skin. Sam's back tightens, arching through the sensation each bite creates.

Jensen mouths instructions and Jared's eyes flash.

When he grips and starts thrusting the shaft in and out, Sam gasps and wilts in Jared's arms. Bunched muscles shift beneath the skin of Sam's thighs as he tries to rock against Jared's rhythm. Every breathy moan from the boy’s lips has Jensen's hand inching towards his own erection, thick and hot under his pants. The slight pressure from his fingers gives no relief but he doesn't move to open his fly or increase the contact. Sometimes the sweet agony is better than the relief.

"Tell me how it feels, Sam." The question focuses Sam and takes Jensen's mind off the pulsing below his waist.

Jared releases Sam's mouth. 

"So full, Jen," their young man moans, free of Jared's tongue. Jensen can see his torso expand and contract with his heavy breathing, drawing enough air to stutter the words and control himself against the thrusting inside him.

"How long have you had it in you?"

"Hours." Sam cries.

Jared's eyes darken visibly, his rhythm on the plug faltering. Harder now, not as smooth, making Sam cry out again in his arms. From the way Jared's eyes and lips clench, Jensen can tell that Sam's nails are clawing for purchase down Jared's back - long, swollen scratches Jensen and Sam can soothe later. Now, Sam's nails only urge Jared on.

Jensen's throaty voice instructs the pair to turn to the side. Jared's thick shaft is pressed against Sam's, both deeply flushed. Jensen knows both well, has felt each organ pulse in his hands. Sam's is long and slender, straight for Jensen's strokes, and every time he's touched it, Sam can't help the hitch of his hips. His lover's is wide and curved like it was made to fit in Jensen's hands, in his body. The sight of them sliding together is beyond, well, just about everything.

Jared pulls out Sam's plug slowly, carefully, but the boy still bucks in Jared's hold, barely balancing on bony knees. It lands and rolls away on the bed, forgotten in the press of Jared's fingers into Sam. Jared's running on need and instinct, but he still looks to Jensen before going further. In his arms, Sam begs silently for more, his young body rocking and twisting on Jared's fingers.

"Jay," Jensen says, barely over a whisper but his lover hears. "Get the lube."

Sam pounces when Jared leans back to get the bottle. Jared laughs and falls to his back with the younger man straddling his stomach. It's not what Jensen planned to see but the bright smiles his lovers are sharing change his mind. There's absolutely nothing sexier for Jensen than seeing Jared grin like that, wide and uninhibited. The expression mirrored on Sam's face is a bonus; Jensen thinks that such an honest smile is rare in the young man's life.

Jared tries to lean up and kiss Sam but he evades playfully, drawing close with a smirk then darting away. The little tease is caught soon enough in Jared's longer reach, getting wrapped up and pulled down to Jared's tongue.

"Enough, Jay," Jensen says just as Jared lets Sam pull back. He doesn't hear the soft whisper when Sam leans close to Jared's ear, but he doesn't mind.

There's a click when the bottle opens, a soft squelch as Jared squeezes slick onto his fingers. He coats himself quickly and uses the rest on Sam's already stretched entrance. Their boy lets his forehead fall against Jared's collarbone and he takes deep, steadying breaths. They forego the condom - the only exception to Jared and Jensen's monogamy is Sam and they both trust him enough to say if one was necessary.

Jensen has to unzip his pants and let his erection into the air when Sam starts the long, slow slide onto Jared's shaft. He knows the brutal stretch well but the initial burn is always worth it. Jared's in no rush, steadying their boy as he sinks into the cradle of Jared's hips. Sam's eyes, held clenched shut, flicker open only when he's filled completely. Jensen loves the look of awe on Sam's face every time Jared takes him. He can watch and feel since Jensen knows every inch of Jared's magnificent body like this.

The way his two lovers go still and look at each other draws Jensen out of his chair and closer to the bed. Settled on his knees, he can see the sweat on Sam's tensed, straining muscles meandering down hard ridges and planes. Jared's sweat rolls back on his forehead, dampening the hair pushed back from his eyes.

"Come on, Sam," Jensen whispers, enough to break the spell between the other two. "You know how to ride Jay."

Jared presses his bare feet to the mattress and thrusts up, bouncing Sam on his lap, spurring the boy into a rhythm. Sam's hands and knees are braced on the bed, riding down and pulling up in time with Jared's groans. His large palms hold tight to Sam's hips, balancing but letting the younger man have the reins for now.

"God, you're so beautiful," Jensen says for Sam to hear, leaning closer to smell the sex rolling off Sam's body.

Leaning low, Jensen bites the soft flesh below Jared's ear. 

"Your turn, Jay." 

He moves back quickly when his lover growls and grabs Sam tightly, holding the younger man close. With barely any warning, Jared pulls out of Sam and pushes the boy on his back, spreading his lean thighs wide and thrusting back inside the dark heat only a second later. Sam's cry at being entered again so forcefully sets loose a shudder down Jensen's spine and his hand falls to his own shaft, pulling and teasing the hot flesh while he watches.

Jared's huge, looming over and wrapped around Sam. Their boy may have grown tall in the last few months, but Jared's bulk covers him completely - hard thighs under Sam's ass, and thick arms behind the boy's neck and shoulder. The sounds they're making wash over Jensen but he's patient. He'll be a part of them soon.

Sam's been on edge for so long but Jared's hand smacks the boy's away when he reaches for his erection. Sam can't see Jensen's smirk - he knows exactly what Jared has planned for Sam's release.

Jensen settles a hand on Jared's back, feeling his erratic pace and encouraging him. Sam's leaner arms wrap around Jared, one squeezing tight around Jensen's fingers and the other pulling Jared close. Their tongues lick at each other with no finesse, wet lips only barely touching.

Jared's last pushes are hard and deep and he comes suddenly with a scream that can't be muffled in Sam's mouth. He doesn't languish in Sam, pulling out quickly and collapsing on Sam's opposite side. Jared's chest heaves above his racing heart and Sam is no better. Their boy is writhing, laid out on his back, not touching himself but clearly desperate for more attention.

Before Jensen can ask, a cool hand is sliding around his shaft, spreading the slick gel along his length. He looks down and meets Jared's sated eyes, his gorgeous and sweaty face. He spares a moment to kiss Jared, something he hasn't done in over an hour. They'd primed each other before Sam came, spent hours in the room just making out with their clothes on, lazy and sensuous. Jared had only gotten the chance to slip Jensen's shirt from his shoulders when they heard Sam's knock.

He can taste Sam in the subtle flavors of Jared's mouth now, but he wants a more potent taste. Pulling away from his lover, Jensen dips low on the bed, makes sure Sam's hazy eyes follow him down, and drags his tongue over Sam's reddened, opened body. He gets Jared mixed with Sam, savoring the musky flavors.

Jensen leans over Sam, brows drawn low, and waits for darting hazel eyes to come back to his. 

"Turn over, Sam."

Long-boned limbs try not to shake too much when Sam complies, accepting Jensen's hands on his hips to steady him. Jared's pressed close to their sides, leaning in to lick the last tastes of their boy from Jensen's lips. And when Jensen finally slides into Sam, there's nothing but clenching heat and contraction around him, nothing breaking the intimacy between Jensen and Sam.

God, Jensen's mind always flashes back to the first time he had Sam like this. The Winchesters had breezed through their Texan suburb on a steamy July evening. A lonely, desperate boy found Jensen outside one of the finer bars and he didn't need to ask to see the plea in Sam's eyes. When Jared joined Jensen outside, he'd taken one look at Sam and caved. It was only supposed to be one night. They wanted Sam from the onset, but the sun rose with Sam craving them just as much in return. And from the way he rocks back onto Jensen's shaft, doing most of the work though his breath is unsteady and his arms are trembling, the cravings haven't subsided for any of them.

Jensen catches Sam beneath the arms just before they give out and send him collapsing on the bed.

"Jen..." comes the desperate whine from their boy.

"Easy, Sam," Jensen purrs, catching Jared's eye. "Let me make it good for you."

He rears back, arms clasped around Sam's torso, until they're both kneeling up on the bed. Sam's nearly limp in his arms except for the hard, straining erection jutting out in front of him. But he moans and gasps, letting Jensen know he's still with them. 

Jared's hand slides down Sam's ribcage, lingering on the bony ridges, and circles the young man's erection once, twice, before he sinks down in front of Sam and licks the bobbing length in one long swipe. Jensen keeps his hold on Sam when he shudders.

Jensen's eyes zero in on the picture of Jared's lips stretched easily around Sam. His lover's eyes are dark and dirty and Jensen focuses on his face - everything else in his vision goes blurry, but his hips keep stuttering into Sam, pushing him further into Jared's mouth.

He knows how much Jared loves to suck Sam's shaft. Possibly more than he craves the act with Jensen, and if the image it sends to Jensen's brain wasn't so mind-numbingly erotic, he'd be offended. Jared's rarely so eager or so messy; it's beyond arousing to see the larger man practically salivating on Sam's erection while crouched on all fours.

Sam can barely move between them. Jared moves his hands to Sam's thighs and holds him still for Jensen to thrust deeper until nothing exists beyond Sam's whimpers, Jensen's gasped groaning, and the wet slip of hard flesh in Jared's mouth.

Their boy falls apart first. Sam's hoarse cry echoes in the room, his body pulsing around Jensen's erection when he comes. Jared selfishly keeps the young man's shaft in his mouth, not letting a drop of his release spill out or letting Sam pull away even when Jensen can feel Sam becoming overwhelmed. The overstimulation has the boy's passage tensing even harder around Jensen and he can't hold on any longer.

Jensen falls against Sam and buries his own scream in the sweaty wing of Sam's shoulder. His release joins Jared's deep within Sam and he thrusts through his orgasm just to feel the slick of their combined seed along his shaft.

Jared, the only one left with half a mind, steadies Jensen and Sam and helps them down to the bed. He smiles down at the pair of them, pushing his dark, damp hair out of his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Jensen allows Jared to take control now - hands soothing sore muscles and bringing tissues and towels to clean them off. 

Ten minutes later, Jared's falling on the bed behind Sam and meeting Jensen's eyes over their boy's lanky shoulder. He's still smiling, and Jensen grins back.

When Jared flips onto his back, Jensen sees him glance over at the clock.

"Someone's going to wake me up when room service comes with breakfast, right?"

It's not a surprise that once sex is no longer a distraction, Jared's mind goes straight to food. Sam and Jensen both start laughing as the silence is so easily broken and Jared lies back and starts to drift away.

~

"Jared will have the money in your account by the afternoon," Jensen yawns sometime later, secretly loving the way Sam's nose is tucked against his neck. Jared's already asleep, breaths loud and slow on the other side of Sam.

"You don't have to -"

"Sam," Jensen breathes, mouth turning to ghost along a soft eyebrow - not a kiss, merely a touch. "I know that we don't have to. We want to."

"It's not about the money for me. You know that, right?"

Jensen knows very well. If it was still a matter of money, he thinks they would have stopped this long ago. Jared and Jensen have no one else to protect and cherish in the way that they have Sam. Giving him money, providing for him in secret, is nothing but another form of love and protection.

That matter's closed when Jensen doesn't respond. Sam's quiet, curled up against his side, but neither can sleep yet. Jared's the one who talks with Sam as much as he can via email. This is Jensen's time with their boy and he won't waste a minute. 

Their conversation is quiet and private when Jensen flicks off the bedside lamp. Without much detail, Sam relays where the Winchester's have traveled, how his father and brother are treating him, and the fears about Sam's future that are ever-present.

"Jay told me about Stanford, you know," Jensen tries when Sam doesn't bring it up. "I'm so proud of you, Sam."

He can feel Sam twist to look up at him. "I - thanks," he finally answers in a shy voice. "I don't think I would have gotten in if it wasn't for Jared."

"You're brilliant and talented, Sam," he encourages, then laughs lightly. "But a little nudge from some alumni money never hurts."

Sam takes the praise and the joke together; Jensen can feel him chuckling.

"I don't know how to tell my family about it," he whispers hesitantly. "I don't - they won't be happy for me."

Jensen sighs. He expected as much from what he knows of Dean and John Winchester. "They will be, Sam. You may not hear it, but they'll be proud."

"What if they won't let me go?"

"I can't tell you how to deal with your family," Jensen says with regret. He wishes that he and Jared were a larger piece of Sam Winchester's life. "But if going to Stanford is what you want, what you really want, then don't let anything sidetrack you. You'll have the money, everything you'll need to live on after your scholarship." 

Jensen doesn't feel the need to add that Jared's already planning to keep Sam's private account filled for whatever he needs. Sam will discover it soon enough.

"And you never know, Sam," he adds. "Maybe some time away will help lead you back to your family."

He hears Sam sniffle but gets no response. They lay still until Jensen's almost positive Sam's fallen asleep. But then he hears the sleepy voice one last time.

"Tell Jared 'thank you' for me."

Jensen smiles.

"Tell him yourself in the morning."

 

FIN.


End file.
